Tears Become Happiness
by Kim Richan
Summary: Tuhan tidak sepenuhnya akan memberikan penderitaan. Dan Lee Jihyun mempercayai itu setelah bertahun-tahun ia menolaknya. Kenapa ia percaya? karena satu, Cho Kyuhyun.


ONE SHOOT||Tears become happiness

Main cats: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Jinhyun (OC)

Genre: romance (?)

Length: oneshoot

Annyeong readers

Dah kali ini gak banyak basa-basi, cuman mau bilang kalau ini 100% punyaku jadi jangan nge-bash. Dan kalau ada typo yang berserakan, mohon dimaafkan. Oh ya author juga masih baru jadi bangapta^^ panggil Richan aja ya^^ atau Chanchan juga boleh wks

No Bash!

RnR jan lupa ya^^

Oke happy reading

Story begin

Siang yang gelap, semua awan yang berwarna abu-abu itu menutupi seluruh kecerahan kota Seoul yang sekarang sering terkenal hujan. Genangan-genangan air tersebar di setiap jalan kota Seoul. Jutaan air yang dihasilkan dari awan abu-abu itu turun membasahi Kota Seoul. Membuat semua orang yang merasakannya merasa malas untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Tapi tidak untuk yeoja yang satu ini. Jinhyun, ya dia adalah yeoja itu. Salah satu yeoja yang sangat menyukai kedatangannya hujan setiap harinya. Orang tuanya telah meninggal dunia saat dia masih menginjak SMA, dan kakak laki-lakinya meniggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Dan sekarang dia tinggal sendiri. Tidak ada teman, tidak ada bela kasih, tidak ada senyum yang terurai di bibirnya. Dia menjadi dingin semenjak kakak satu-satunya yang dia sayangi telah meninggalkannya sendirian. Dia sangat menyukai hujan karena hujanlah yang selalu mengerti perasaannya, yang selalu menemaninya saat dia merasa sedih dan merindukan orang yang dia sayangi.

Lee Jinhyun pov

_Tuhan, kenapa kau tega sekali denganku? Kau mengambil semua orang kesayanganku. Dan untuk apa aku hidup sekarang, kau tega melihat hambamu ini mengeluarkan ratusan air mata yang turun setiap malam _batinku. Sungguh aku sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk hidup, harus berapa lama aku akan hidup seperti ini. Eomma, appa, oppa, kalian tega padaku. Meninggalkan gadis kecil kalian sedih setiap saat.

Aku Lee Jinhyun, yeoja yang menurutku hidupnya paling malang sekali. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi sekarang, teman saja tidak. Bahkan hanya hujan saja yang mau menjadi sahabatku, tidak ada yang ingin menemaniku selama hidupku. Akupun berjalan membelah kota Seoul yang sekarang dibasahi dengan ribuan tetes air hujan yang semakin lama semakin lebat. Setiap hujan, aku selalu tidak pakai payung yang menyebabkan aku selalu menjadi bahan tontonan oleh orang lain. Aku sengaja melakukan ini setiap hari, karena hujanlah temanku satu-satunya. Tetanggaku saja tidak mau bertemu denganku setelah kepergian oppaku. Yang setahuku dia adalah seorang namja tampan, tinggi, pintar, tapi bersikap dingin. Dia Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang pernah kusukai selain oppaku. Kubuka pintu rumahku yang tergolong megah dan sepi, bagaimana bisa rumah sebesar ini hanya ditinggalkan oleh satu orang. Ku tarik badanku menuju lantai dua, lebih tepatnya kamarku. Kuhempaskan badanku pada kasur empukku itu.

"Tuhan, jebal, jangan seperti ini. Kenapa kau mengambil nyawa mereka semua? Kenapa kau tak mengambil nyawaku saja. Apa yang salah dengan mereka Tuhan, APA!?" teriakku histeris, sungguh aku sudah tidak kuat lagi jika harus seperti ini terus. Bahkan aku tidak peduli dengan badanku yang masih basah saat ini.

"eomma.. hiks.. appa.. oppa.. hiks, kenapa kalian meninggalkanku sendirian. Oppa, hiks kau sudah pernah berjanji akan menjagaku dan selalu ada di sisiku. Kenapa kau mengingkari janjimu oppa, wae"

-flashback on-

"eomma, appa jangan tinggalkan aku. Hiks.. eomma… appa… kenapa kalian tidak membawaku ikut. Hiks EOMMA! APPA!" teriakku histeris. Sungguh aku sangat terpaku saat peninggalan orang tuaku. Aku saat ini masih di makan orang tuaku bersama oppaku.

"sudah Jinhyun-ah, jangan seperti ini. Eomma dan appa tidak menyukainya" ucap oppaku Lee Donghae atau Donghae.

"kalau mereka tidak suka kenapa mereka tidak membawaku saja oppa, apa salahku. Kenapa mereka begitu jahat meninggalkanku" ucapku terisak dalam dekapan Donghae oppa.

"uljima, masih ada aku. Eomma paling membencimu jika kau menangis, ini semua takdir Tuhan. Tuhan sudah menentukannya dari dulu Jinhyun-ah" ucapnya lembut

"apa salahku Tuhan, kenapa kau mengambil orang tuaku. Kenapa di waktu aku sadar dengan semua kesalahanku pada orang tuaku kau baru mengambilnya" ucapku masih terisak

"uljima, dengarkan aku. Ini semua sudah takdir Tuhan, ada saatnya meka mengambil nyawa orang yang kami cintai. Kau tidak bisa menentukannya, dan kau juga tidak bisa harus seperti ini terus. Jika kau mengeluarkan air kristalmu itu, eomma dan appa akan tidak nyaman disana" ucapnya lebut sambil menarik daguku

"tapi oppa, hiks.. kenapa Tuhan mengambilnya saat aku menyadari semua dosaku pada eomma dan appa, in semua salahku. Kalau saja aku tidak menghiraukan mereka dari dulu pasti tidak akan seperti ini"

"ini semua bukan salahmu Jinhyun-ah. Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri, mereka tidak enak nanti disana. Biarkanlah mereka pergi dengan tenang, masih ada aku disini" ucapnya lebut sambil mengelus pipi _chubby_ku yang basah.

"oppa"

"aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis seperti ini, jebal jangan melakukannya lagi. Kau mau meninggalkanku sendiri disini,aku menyayangimu begitu juga dengan eomma dan appa. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian, dan aku pasti tahu kau tidak hanya punya satu orang"

"oppa, yakshoke?" ucapku sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingku (?)

"ne yakkshok" ucapnya sambil melilitkan jari kami.

-Flashback off-

"oppa, KAU JAHAT! KAU BOHONG! Hiks.. katanya kau hiks… menyayangiku. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian.. hiks. Dan kau bilang.. hiks kau akan mendekatiku dengan namja itu.. hikss… mana oppa, MANA!" teriakku histeris.

Kenapa Tuhan selalu membuatku menyesal di hidupku ini, kenapa kau tega padaku Tuhan. Tidak puaskah kau mengambil orang yang aku sayangi, sekarang kau membuat semua orang menjauh dariku. Kenapa harus sesusah ini Tuhan, apa tujuan hidupku lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat senyuma eomma setiap pagi yang selalu kuhiraukan, aku tidak bisa melihat appa yang selalu sibuk di ruangannya dan pulang membawa setumpuk kertas di tangannya, aku tidak bisa merasakan belaan kasih sayang dan dekapan Donghae oppa lagi. APA RENCANAMU SELANJUTNYA?! KAPAN KAU MENGAMBIL NYAWAKU?!" teriakku semakin histeris. Genangan air melintas begitu saja melewati pipi mulusku.

"oppa, kau bilang akan ada orang yang akan menggantikanmu suatu saat nanti. Mana oppa, mana" ucapku lesu. Aku sudah kehabisan tenaga lagi.

-flashback on-

"annyeonghaseyo, Lee Jinhyun imnida" ucapku tersenyum pada namja di depanku dan oppaku di sampingku.

"ne, nan Cho Kyuhyun imnida" ucap namja di depanku sambil tersenyum manis.

"ja, Jinhyun-ah. Ini Kyuhyun, tetangga barumu. Kalian mempunyai kamar yang berhadapan loh" ucap Donghae oppa. Aku dan Kyuhyun hanya menatap kearah Donghae oppa dengan tatapan bingung.

"yak hyung, kau ini kenapa perlu diberitahu. kau ini tidak ada berubahnya dari dulu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendengus kesal

"eoh? Hyung? Dulu?" ucapku bingung

"ne dia hoobaeku saat aku masih kuliah dulu. Tapi dia pindah ke mokpo dan sekarang sudah balik lagi"

"kenapa kau tidak bilang oppa, aku tidak pernah melihatnya" ucapku mempoutkan bibirku

"itu karena kau saja yang selalu sibuk keluar rumah dulu, buktinya aku sudah mengenalmu lebih dulu" ucap Kyuhyun, cih dia sama saja menyebalkan.

"cih kalian ini sama-sama menyebalkan, yang lama yang baru sama saja" ucapku sambil memalingkan pandanganku menuju arah yang berbeda

"apa katamu, menyebalkan. Beraninya kau menyebut oppamu yang tampan ini menyebalkan" ucap Donghae oppa dengan nada yang sedikit teriak.

"oppa, kenapa kau bertindak menyebalkan di depan namja itu. Tidak seperti biasanya" ucapku masih memalingkan pandanganku.

"itu bukan karena namja itu, tapi kau yang memancing emosiku" ucap Donghae dengan nada yang sama. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa ketawa.

"ternyata kalian sama saja" ucap Kyuhyun.

"sudahlah Kyuhyun-ah, kami pulang dulu ne. aku akan beritahu tentang itu padanya" ucap Donghae sambil menggengam tangan kananku.

"eoh, apaan?" ucapku dan Kyuhyun serempak

"ah ani, jaa kita pulang ne annyeong" ucap Donghae oppa menarik tanganku

~ home~

"oppa, apa maksudnya yang kau bilang tadi pada namja itu?" tanyaku sambil duduk di sofa dan diikuti olehnya.

"dia, dia adalah orang yang kumaksud dulu Jinhyun-ah. Dia tampan bukan?" Tanya Donghae oppa

"tapi dia menyebalkan oppa, aku tidak mau dengannya"

"mungkin sekarang kau akan bilang dia menyebalkan, tapi suatu saat tidak"

"oppa aku tidak mau dengannya, aku mau denganmu dan eomma dan appa. Aku tidak meminta orang asing yang ingin masuk ke dalam hidupku"

"Jinhyun-ah, mulailah dengan duniamu yang baru. Kau tidak bisa jika harus seperti ini terus, kau akan membutuhkan orang lain untuk membantu hidupmu" ucapnya lembut sambil menatap manic-manik mata _hazel_ku.

"tapi op-"

"sudahlah, ini tidak akan susah. Kau hanya mengikutinya saja" ucapnya sambil beranjak dari sofa dan meninggalkanku sendirian.

-flashback off-

"hah,oppa dia sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan di hidupku. Kau bilang dia akan menemaniku, mana buktinya oppa, MANA!? Hiks.. aku hanya menginginkan kalian. Aku menyesal oppa, kalau saja aku tidak banyak meminta padamu kau tidak akan seperti ini"

Lee Jinhyun pov end

Cho Kyuhyun pov

"Kyuhyun-ah, jangan seperti ini terus. Datangilah dia daripada kau selalu melihatnya dari jendela. Eomma kasihan melihatmu seperti itu" ucap eomma padaku

"hah.. eomma tahu sendiri kan? Dia sekarang menjadi dingin semenjak Donghae hyung pergi. Dia sendiri sekarang tidak punya teman" ucapku masih memandang jendela kamarku

"hah.. baiklah. Besok malam kita akan ke rumahnya untuk makan malam bersama, kau berdandan yang rapi" ucap eomma

"tapi eomma-"

"tidak ada penolakan" ucap eomma sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan menutupnya.

"hah.. Jinhyun-ah, kumohon jangan seperti ini. Aku rapuh melihatmu setiap hari harus terduduk lemas di ranjang empukmu dan mengeluarkan tetesan airmatamu yang berharga. Kau tahu aku yang akan menjagamu setelah Donghae hyung tidak ada"gumamku.

Memang selama ini aku mengamatinya di balik jendela kamarku. Aku sudah hafal semua kegiatannya setiap hari yang menurutku tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Hanya Ahra noona saja yang tahu tentang semua ini, dan itupun eomma hanya mengetahuinya sedikit karena aku sering ketahuan melirik-lirik jendela di setiap ruangan. Aku merasa kasihan dengannya selama Donghae hyung tidak menemaninya. Walaupun aku sudah menjadi tetangganya yang cukup lama, aku tidak pernah memberanikan diri untuk bertemu dengannya sendiri. Pasti selalu ditemani Ahra noona atau Donghae hyung, itupun juga sudah lama. Aku ingin menggantikan posisi Donghae hyung untuknya, toh Donghae hyung juga sudah mengizinkanku untuk itu.

"sudahlah kau ikuti saja apa yang dikatakan eomma, kau ingin dekat dengannya bukan?" ucap seseorang yang sudah kuhafal suaranya dari dulu

"hah, noona. Menurutmu dia ingin dekat denganku? Kurasa tidak noona. Dia lebih mengharapkan Donghae hyung" ucapku lesu.

"jadi begini, Cho Kyuhyun yang sekarang. Mana dirimu yang lama yang selalu pantang menyerah untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, mana dirimu yang selalu merebut barang orang sesukanya" ucapnya sambil duduk di sebelahku.

"noona itu tidak seperti itu, kau tahu dia sekarang berubah menjadi orang yang dingin. Bahkan saat di pemakaman dia tidak mau pulang dan malah tertidur disana"

"lalu kau akan membiarkannya seperti itu terus, kurasa dia akan menerimamu. Kau tidak mendengar teriakannya dia tadi eoh?"

"eoh, teriakan apa noona?"

"hah, sepertinya dia mencarimu. Dia sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya di hidupnya. Kau tidak kasihan melihatnya sendiri terus"

"tapi noona, tidak semudah itu noona. Kau tahu saat pertama bertemu aku sudah menyukainya, aku tidak tahu setiap aku dekat dengannya pasti-"

"perasaanmu menjadi beda dan aneh kan? Itu berarti kau mencintainya Kyuhyun-ah. Sudah saatnya kau mendekatinya, percayalah padaku dia pasti akan bersamamu. Donghae juga sudah mengizinkannya kan? Jadi kau jangan khawatir, kau melupakan ada noonamu yang jago dalam hal ini? Hah serahkan saja padaku tuan Cho" ucapnya sambil terkekeh kecil

"yak noona kau sudah mulai lagi, kau tidak kasihan melihat adikmu yang tampan ini menjadi lemah hanya karena seorang yeoja?"

"haha, arraseo. Asalkan kau hanya menurut apa yang aku bilang"

"hah terserah padamu, tapi jangan yang aneh-aneh"

Hahh, kali ini aku tidak yakin dengan Ahra noona. Biasanya aku yakin dengan semua keputusannya karena selalu berhasil, termasuk acara jahil-jahilan. Apa yakin aku akan mengandalkan Ahra noona, tapi aku juga belum siap. Dan apa dibilang noona, memanggilku? Mustahil. Kurasa dia hanya memanggil orang lain bukan aku. Tapi apa daya, sepertinya noonaku sudah menghubunhinya karena mereka bisa dibilang cukup dekat. Hah, semoga ini tidak menjadi masalah besar.

Cho Kyuhyun pov end

Lee Jinhyun

Sepertinya aku sudah merasa puas bersedih hari ini, toh nanti juga Tuhan tidak akan mengembalikan mereka kepadaku. Dan hujanpun juga semakin reda, dan itu menandakan aku harus melanjutkan aktifitasku. Aku sengaja akan menangis di hujan tiba, karena itu aku tidak akan terdengar menangis dan berteriak karena hujan yang lebat.

"hah, sudah Lee Jinhyun. Kau pasti bisa menyusul mereka, suatu saat nanti. Eomma, appa, oppa, beri aku semangat untuk hidup. FIGHTING!" ucapku menyemangati diriku sendiri. Aku tahu ini terlihat seperti gila, tapi aku selalu seperti ini.

Akupun melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan sedikit mukaku yang sembab ini. Lalu akupun pergi ke dapur untuk memasak sedikit makanan untukku nanti. Namun saat aku beranjak ke dapur, ponselku bergetar menandakan ada telfon.

"yoboseo.."

"**yoboseo, Jinhyun-ah"**

"ne eonnie ada apa?" ucapku dengan suara yang serak

"**begini, eommaku mengajak makan malam di rumahmu besok malam. Apa kau mau? Aku dan eomma akan membantumu memasak kok"**

"hmm.. ne eonnie. Tapi kenapa kau tidak teriak saja lewat jendela seperti yang kau lakukan?"

"**eommaku melarangnya, termasuk juga satu orang. Upps"**

"eoh, apa maksud eonnie?"

"**ah, ani. Yasudah kau siapkan bahan-bahannya sedikit ya, eonnie juga akan menyiapkannya"**

"eonnie tap-"

"**sudah eonnie duluan ne bye"**

Pip

Hah, selalu saja seperti itu kalau lewat telfon. Tunggu dulu, satu orang? Mungkinkan?. Ah tidak mungkin, mana mungkin dia melakukan itu. ahh terserah saja lah, dasar merepotkan saja. Sepertinya hujan juga sudah berhenti, lebih baik aku ke supermarket saja.

^u^- Jinhyun's house 6 pm KST

"Jinhyun-ah, lebih baik kau mandi saja dulu. Biar eomma dan Ahra yang akan menyelesaikannya, ini juga sebentar lagi akan selesai" ucap eomma Kyuhyun padaku.

"ah ne ahjumma" jawabku sambil membungkukkan sedikit badanku.

"sudah, panggil saja aku eomma ne" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan satu matanya

"ah ne eo-mma" jawabku ragu sambil tersenyum manis dan langsung pergi ke atas.

Cklekk

Kubuka pelan pintu kamarku dan menyalakan lampu kamarku yang sekarang terlihat gelap akibat sang mentari sudah sedikit lelah menemaniku hari ini dan berganti menjadi bulan serta teman-teman bintang yang lain. Tunggu, kenapa ada gaun di tempat tidurku. Pasti eonnie membuat ulah sesuatu, kenapa hanya makan malam bersama saja pakai gaun segala.

"ige, untuk apa mereka menyiapkanku gaun seperti ini. Aneh sekali, sepertinya mereka merencanakan sesuatu" kuedarkan pandanganku pada suatu kertas yang jatuh di atas lantai.

_Pakai gaun ini dan berdandanlah yang cantik. Ini sudah disiapkan untukmu dan jangan sampai kau melarang perintah ini. _

Hanya itu? aneh sekali. Sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah berbuat ulah seperti ini padaku, Apalagi semenjak kepergian oppaku.

"ige, aku harus memakainya? Aish kenapa harus aku. Dan lengannya juga terbuka, ahh aku jadi malas memakainya" ucapku sambil mengangkat gaun yang diberikan kepadaku.

"jebal, pakai itu. Sehari ini saja, kalau kau tidak mau memakainya selanjutnya juga tidak apa-apa" ucap seseorang dari belakang.

"Ahra eonnie?" ucapku sambil menghadap ke tempat Ahra eonnie, lebih tepatnya ke arah pintu.

"kau pakai ne, jebalyo" ucapnya sambil mendekatiku dan m mengaitkan jari-jarinya dan menunjukkannya padaku seolah seperti memohon padaku.

"eoh wae eonnie?"

"eum, nanti kau akan tahu. Pakai yaa… yaa.. yaa" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan muka aegyonya yang menurutku sangat tidak lucu, justru membingungkan

"hah geurae aku pakai gaunnya" ucapku pasrah

"yee kalau begitu kau mandi ne, kami tunggu di bawah. Dan berdandanlah yang cantik" ucap Arha eonnie dan mendorongku pelan ke kamar mandi, sungguh sangat aneh.

Lee Jinhyun pov end

Author pov

Kini jam sudah menandakan pukul 7 malam, itu artinya makan malam sudah dimulai. Namun sosok yeoja belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali dari kamarnya. Seakan tidak pernah ingin keluar. Kini keluaga Cho sedang menunggu Jinhyun yang dari tadi belum keluar juga. Sudah sekitar 30 menit mereka menunggu, Namun mereka menunggu dengan sabar. Dan akhirnya sosok yeoja yang sedari tadi ditunggu menampakkan batang hidungnya juga. dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun selututnya yang berwarna putih dan lengan yang terbuka itu. tidak lupa hiasan rambut yang diurai dan diberi pita putih kecil. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana diam membeku, termasuk Kyuhyun. Sedaritadi namja itu tak mengedipkan matanya sama sekali, dia terlalu terpesona dengan penampilan Jinhyun.

Author pov end

Cho Kyuhyun pov

Aish kenapa yeoja itu lama sekali keluarnya, noona bilang dia akan terlihat cantik. Sudah 30 menit aku menunggu dia sama sekali tidak keluar, aigoo apa dia baik-baik saja diatas sana. Sungguh aku sangat ingin melihatnya sekarang juga, aku sudah tidak sabar. _ayolah jinhyun-ah keluar, aku ingin meluhat sosok dirimu. Kumohon keluarlah sekaran, _batinku. Dan ternyata apa yang kukatakan kenyataan, aigoo itu Jinhyun, Lee Jinhyun itu dia. Sungguh dia sangat cantik, dengan gaun yang sudah kubelikan dan pita yang terikat di rambut ikalnya. _Neomu yeppo, jeongmal jeongmal yeppo_, batinku. Hanya kata itu yang terungkap di benahku.

"maaf saya sudah membuat kalian semua menunggu lama" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Senyuman itu, senyuman yang membuatku meleleh kembali lagi padanya. Membuatnya semakin cantik, ayolah Jinhyun-ah jangan membuatku seperti ini.

"ah nan gwaenchana Jinhyun-ah, jaa kita Mulai makan malamnya" ucap Appa dan disambut dengan anggukkan semua orang.

Sudah sekitar jam 9 malam sekarang, eomma dan appa juga sudah pulang. Ahra noona sedang cuci piring, dan aku sekarang sedang duduk di halaman belakang rumah Jinhyun. Menurutku disini sangat nyaman, dulu aku sering bermain di halaman ini bersama Donghae hyung. Aku sudah menganggap keluarga Jinhyun seperti keluargaku sendiri. Sekarang aku sedang menunggu Jinhyun untuk menemaniku duduk disini.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau memanggilku?" ucapnya dari arak pintu.

"ne, duduk disini. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu" ucapku sambil memukul tempat di sebelahku. Diapun duduk disebelahku dan memandang langit-langit yang dihiasi dengan bintang-bintang yang indah, begitu juga denganku. Sungguh di halamannya jauh lebih indah, Apalagi kalau ada dia di sampingku.

"aku tahu ini indah, Namun tidak seindah seperti dulu" ucapnya memecahkan keheningan.

"kau lihat ketiga bintang besar itu, itu keluargaku sekarang Kyuhyun-ah. Yang paling atas itu appa, di sebelah kirinya ada eomma. Hiks… dan disamping kanannya yang dibawah ada Donghae oppa kyu. Aku merindukan mereka. Hiks" ucapnya terisak, aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini setiap hari.

"dan kau lihat yang itu, itu bintang yang paling menyinari di malam ini. Bintang yang besar, dia adalah kebahagiaan. Dia dengan senang hati menyinari kita agar kita bisa memandang lebih itu belum seberapa sinarnya Jinhyun-ah" ucapku.

"kini sinar itu selalu menemaniku setiap hari, selalu memancarkan sinar yang sangat indah. Itu hanya dulu, sekarang sinar itu sudah meredup. Hari demi hari sinar itu semakin menurun dan menggambarkan kesedihan yang amat sedih. Bintang itu sudah lama tidak kembali" tambahku. Bisa kulihat sekarang dia memandangku dengan bingung. Akupun menatap dalam manik-manik matanya

"Namun, sekarang aku bisa melihat sinar itu kembali. Walaupun itu adalah sinar paksaan, tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti dia akan menyinari dunia ini lagi. Dan kau tahu Jinhyun-ah, bintang itu adalah kau" ucapku sambil membelai lembut rambutnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

"mata ini, kau tidak kasihan dengan mata ini. Dia selalu bekerja keras menatap dunia ini yang indah. Tetapi kenapa kau gunakan untuk mengeluarkan tetesan airmatamu yang berharga itu"

"kyu-" tanyanya dengan muka lesu namun segera ku potong.

"aku mengamatimu Jinhyun-ah ini permintaan oppamu. Dan kau lupa, kau sendiri bilang kalau bintang itu adalah Donghae hyung, itu artinya dia mengamatimu Jinyun-ah. Dia tidak ingin melihatmu selalu bersedih seperti ini, relakanlah mereka pergi. Kau bahkan lupa dengan tempat itu, kursi dimana kita selalu bermain bersama. Berbagi keceriaan bersama, dan berbagi tawa yang indah" ucapku sambil menunjukkan sebuah kursi kayu di halaman belakang sini.

"kalau dia mengamatiku, kenapa dia tidak mengajakku itu saja kyu-ah. Apa mereka tega melihatku sendiri tersiksa seperti ini, apa mereka sudah tidak peduli denganku lagi"

"karena mereka masih menyayangimu Jinhyun-ah, mereka belum siap mengajakmu ikut dengan mereka. Kalau kau pergi dengan mereka bagaimana denganku Jinhyun-ah, kau tidak peduli denganku. Bahkan rasa ini justru lebih sakit Dibandingkan kau. Aku juga sedih saat informasi itu tersebar, dimana Donghae hyung sudah tak ada. Dia hyung kesayanganku Jinhyun-ah, aku juga sudah mengenalnya cukup lama. Dan ditambah melihatmu bersedih dan menangis setiap hari, itu membuatku lebih tersakiti Jinhyun-ah. Rasa ini sakit, lebih sakit jika aku mengalami operasi sekalipun" ucapku memangdang lembut Jinhyun yang masih terdiam. Tak terasa airmataku juga ikut menetes dengan Jinhyun.

" dan sekarang kau membenciku karena aku sudah menyakitimu, aku minta maaf. Kumohon jangan, kalian hanyalah satu-satunya orang yang aku punya" ucapnya terisak

Grepp

"mianhae Jinhyun-ah, mianhae. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu saat kau sedang sedih, aku tidak bisa menggantikan posisi Donghae di hadapanmu, tidak bisa menjadi sandaranmu layaknya Donghae hyung padamu, aku memang tidak bertanggung jawab atas janjiku pada oppamu. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Kumohon jangan seperti ini terus, aku lelah melihatmu seperti ini terus. Setiap menit aku perhatikanmu kau selalu bersedih. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku takut, takut kau akan membenciku dan menyusul dengan mereka. Aku tidak mau Jinhyun-ah, aku belum siap atas semua ini. Jebal, jangan tinggalkan aku" ucapku dan memeluknya erat. Sungguh aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya.

"maafkan aku juga kyu, aku memang egois. Aku sangat egois, ini semua memang salahku. Bahkan sekarang aku tidak pernah memerhatikan perasaanmu kyu, mianhae. Aku tidak mau Tuhan akan melakukan hal yang sama pada orang yang kusayangi. Kalian adalah orang satu-satunya" ucapnya sambil menangis di dada bidangku. Akupun melepaskan pelukan kami dan membelai pipnya yang basah.

"uljima, aku tidak ingin melihat airmata itu turun lagi. Mereka terlalu mahal untuk ini semua. Aku berjanji akan selalu ada untukmu, menemanimu saat kau sedih maupun bahagia, berbagi keceriaan bersama" ucapku lembut sambil menatap dalam manik-manik mata yang aku sangat sukai

"gomawo kyu, gomawo buat kalian semua yang selalu ada untukku. Aku memang sangat bersalah, aku egois" ucapnya kembali memelukku. Malam yang sebenarnya dingin jadi berubah dengan kehangatan yang sangat mendalam.

"aku justru yang berterima kasih. Gomawo kau muncul dalam hidupku, menumbuhkan rasa ini" ucapku sambil memeluk kembali badannya yang bergetar dan membelai rambutnya. Dan dia mengangguk.

"Saranghae Lee Jinhyun, jeongmal saranghaeyo"

_~ terimakasih telah muncul di hidupku, menemaniku di dunia yang luas ini. Merasakan dekapan hangatmu, melihatmu tersenyum bahagia, dan menerima semua ini. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu dan membuatmu bahagia~ -Cho kyuhyuh-_

_~ terimakasih Tuhan, kau sudah mendengar keinginanku. Aku minta maaf pada semua orang yang sudah kusakiti. Aku akan berusaha memulai yang baru demi kalian semua, orang yang aku cintai. Terimakasih Tuhan, sungguh terimakasih~ -Lee Jinhyun-_

_~bersenang-senanglah disana, relakan aku pergi dengan tenang. Memulai hidupmu yang baru dan membuat senyuman itu kembali lagi seperti dulu yang kau berikan padaku. Terimakasih sudah menepati janjimu, aku akan mengamati kalian yang tersenyum bahagia. Di dunia yang berbeda~ -Lee Donghae-_

- THE END-

Jaa selesai. Gomawo readers sudah mau baca FF-ku ini. Terus RnR ne, sampai ketemu kalian lagi.


End file.
